


Play Human Part 2 - Inspired by IceFemme's Play Human Part 1

by Masoena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Dog Dean, Dog Sam Winchester, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Med Student Castiel, Non-Canon Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Skinwalker, Skinwalker Dean Winchester, Skinwalker Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masoena/pseuds/Masoena
Summary: This is part 2 to the Skinwalker!Winchesters written by IceFemme and picks up the day after part 1.This story is written by me but very much part 2 of the original fic in terms character description and storyline. When I finished reading part 1 I just had to have part 2 i.e. the Sabriel side of things. One could argue that this fic is underage but it really is not intended as such, see explanation in comments.Summary:Castiel found two pups hurt and alone and takes them home and nurses them back to health. Dean goes through his first transformation from puppy to human as the skinwalker that he is. He gave Sammy to his brother Gabriel to take care of, this story here is how the Sam's first shift happens.





	Play Human Part 2 - Inspired by IceFemme's Play Human Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977084) by [IceFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme). 



> Please read part 1 written by IceFemme, as this fic will not make much sense otherwise. 
> 
> In this verse, as set by Ice Femme:  
> Shifters shift at 16 years old (physically what his human form looked like at first shift) in dog years, would be 2.5 in human years  
> When Cas found Sam he was 6 months old and Dean 2 years old.  
> Sam shifted later than expected at 3.5 years old or rather 22 years old (physically what looks like in his human form) and this is the story of that first shift. 
> 
> There is no explicit content in this fic, just didn't fit in with how the story wrote itself.

** The morning after part 1. **

Warm morning sunlight layered in a blade through the gap in the bedroom curtains warming up Castiel's feet that had lost blanket cover at some point during the night, lying on his back, one arm up above his pillow-supported head, the other around Dean's furry form. 

It was kind of adorable how the skinwalker often returned back to his original form when deep in sleep. He started rubbing gently down Dean's head and down the fluffy fur on his back. The pup whimpering contentedly. 

As he lay there Castiel's brain made all sorts of practical assessments of the situation. He wouldn't have to contend with the landlord's no-pets-rule anymore. That thought sorted away his thoughts went to what Dean had said, that he was in love with him. 

Castiel had not been in love with anyone before, so didn't have a whole lot of experience in the department. Gabe had always been the social butterfly ever since they were little. Guilt started to creep in, how could he not love the smoking hot, dedicated, loyal man, dog who had caused him to smile so many times for no reason over the past 6 months?

Even as a puppy he'd been so easy to integrate into Castiel's chaotic life, carving out a small space in Cas' life and heart as he went along. With a sigh of relief he came to the conclusion that yes he did love Dean and he'd try his very best to keep him happy and around for as long as he wanted to be around. Never before had anyone trusted Castiel so blindly as Dean had that night in the alley. 

He continued softly stroking Dean's back, scratching lightly behind his ears, while the puppy, almost adult dog now burrowed further into Cas' side trying to get closer than he already was, making a quiet snuffling sound, wet nose touching lightly against Cas' throat. 

He let himself feel the utter and blissful happiness of the moment, before he tensed up as his brain moved on to the next to-do item of the day. Gabriel and Sam, he thought slightly panicked. How would his brother deal with this? He was into both men and women so that gave Sam a chance at least. What if Gabriel couldn't handle the transformation? What if Sam was unhappy? Should he tell him what was coming his way? Cas' breathing picked up, things concerning other people's well-being always tended to work him up more than taking care of himself and his own needs. 

Dean slowly lifted his head, his eyes questioning, puppy paws kneading at Cas shoulders as if trying to to release the tension there. He lifted his head, green eyes focused intently on Cas' blue ones, tilting his head trying to work out what had Castiel so nervous. 

“Puppy dog eyes Dean?” Cas said chuckling lightly. “I'm okay .... I am and for what it's worth I love you too.” If dogs could smile then that was definitely what Dean was doing right that second before he licked Cas up his face with all the width his puppy tongue could muster. 

“Ugh....” Cas exclaimed.... “Couldn't you just turn human and kiss me instead?” Cas complained without much heat. Dean whuffed as he re-positioned himself to lie belly down across Cas' chest angling for pets in as obvious a fashion as possible. 

“Honestly it's not you Dean. I'm very happy .... in fact happier than I've ever been in life since you came into it. Fluffy bleeding baby brother and all. But I'm worried about Sam and Gabe. Heck I barely know your little brother and I just gave him to my extremely vocal, sometimes vulgar baby brother to take care of.” Castiel continued self-deprecatingly. “I need to tell him....yes that's it I need to fill him in!” Castiel almost yelled into the bedroom full of determination, reaching over to grab his phone on the nightstand, when a puppy paw and pleading green orbs “stopped” him from actually picking up the phone. “What Dean?! What do you want me to do then?!” Cas said voice rising in volume without him meaning to. Dean retreated immediately at the display of frustration, whining quietly as pulled back his paws and tried to curl into as small furry ball as he could. Taking a few calming breaths, heart strings tugged tightly at Dean's display of fear and submission at the raised tone of voice, Cas eventually said: “Dean please, can you please talk to me. This requires more than gestures for me to understand... I.... I suck at taking hints and gentle pushes ... I'm better with directness and facts. Please Dean.... please talk to me?” he pleaded keeping his voice soft and gentle as he could. 

He watched as the puppy carefully climbed off of Cas to bury himself under the blanket, Cas could feel the puppy fur tickling and rubbing against his thigh. He felt a warming sensation and looking at the puppy-Dean shaped lump he swore the air was shimmering, like it does on those hot summer days when the asphalt is so overheated the air wavers. It only took a few seconds and Cas felt warm human skin against his own. He watched the perfect head of bed-hair in dirty blonde come out, green human eyes peering up at Cas as Dean wrapped the blanket like a shield around himself and sat cross-legged next to Castiel, his left knee touching Cas' hip. His body language open and attentive waiting for Cas to say something.

Castiel needed a moment, he knew this was what being a skinwalker meant but he had just never seen a transformation before. I mean how could he, up until yesterday, he didn't know skinwalkers existed. 

Dean started fidgeting, not knowing what to do with the neutral stare Cas had him fixed with, lowering his own eyes, rubbing at his own toes for something to do. Being a dog in such situations was so much easier.... it was in these moments where he really felt that he had only been alive for 3 years now. 

Luckily now that he had transformed his body would switch to human aging, not a dog's lifespan anymore. Plenty of time to catch up and learn.  
Castiel finally noticed how uncomfortable his stare was making the man he loved. “I'm sorry Dean.... I didn't mean to scare you.” Cas explained “This is a lot to take in and I thought I was all okay and hey my boyfriend is dog and man, that's normal. But seeing your transformation... it was.... “ Cas took a deep breath. 

Dean had curled in on himself worried that Cas was going to say he couldn't handle this, couldn't deal with what Dean was. He had no idea how this was supposed to work exactly. His and Sam's parents had both been human, they didn't have any idea how to raise a skinwalker or prep them for the this-is-how-you-disclose-you're-human-to-the-love-of-your-life talk. 

“It ... it is beautiful, magical so so very amazing to watch.” Castiel finally said blue eyes smiling in Dean's direction. “You really think that?” Dean asked timidly, green eyes looking up at Castiel through his lashes. 

“Heck yeah Dean. You are my best buddy be it on four or two legs, I have never fit with anyone like this. So please believe me when I say we are good.” Castiel hadn't even noticed how his earlier anxiety about Gabe and Sam and the tension in his body had completely dissipated, as he had slipped into protective boyfriend mode.

“I'm your boyfriend?” Dean asked... “What does that mean?” Green eyes hopeful a small smile tugging at his beautiful sensual lips. “That means if you ask me on a date I will say yes.” Castiel stated hugging a somewhat startled Dean close blanket and all folding his arms around the other's back, relishing in feeling Dean all but melt into the embrace. “Thank you Castiel.” Dean said muffled by being mushed into Castiel's chest and shoulder. 

 

** 2.5 Years later (after part 1 ended) – Sam is now 3.5 years old and Dean 5 years **

Cas and Dean had been invited over to Gabriel's place for brunch. Ever since Gabriel adopted Sam into his life like Castiel had done with Dean. It was a switch had been flicked. He switched from day shifts at the local diner to doing a paid internship at the bakery near his house to finally learn what he really wanted to do. Above all because he wanted more time to spend with Sam. The puppy had him wrapped around his little paws in every way imaginable.  
Gabe lived in teeny apartment downtown on the top floor of a 5 storey apartment building. He prided himself in having a green view in the heart of downtown out onto the small green courtyard that was framed by the building he lived in. 

 

** 3 Years Earlier (beginning of part 1 when Cas first found the pups) **

He had gone a bit dog crazy when he knew he was going to take Sammy home. He had started calling him that almost instantly, since Sammy just fit the adorable bundle of fluffy puppy fur he was.  
He bought a beautiful big and soft puppy bed and set it up by the floor to ceiling window in his living room, hoping the puppy would enjoy being able to watch the squirrels in the garden out back. Sammy had been super shy, shivering all over when Gabe had put him down on the hardwood flooring of his apartment. Whining and whimpering pitifully, Sam turned in a circle and curled up half on and between Gabriel's socked feet, lowering his snout onto his front paws, still shivering and whimpering sadly.  
“Hey .... hey little pup. What are you so scared of?” Gabe cooed reaching down for soft pets and then gently but with confidence lifted Sam up into his arms once more. “Let's explore together little boy, shall we?” he said in a cheerful tone, looking at Sam as if he understood him. Sam dared to glance up at his human. Hazel eyes locking with caramel brown ones. He felt safe with this human, similar to how he felt when Dean curled around him for warmth after they'd escaped that horrible place.  
Gabriel kept up the chatter and proceeded to explain his apartment to the little pup as if talking to a small child. He'd set up a puppy pad on his patio, wanting to train Sam to not do his business indoors. It all went well until he walked right up to the large window.  
Sammy took one look out the window at the garden and people walking in it down .... waaaaaay down from where he found himself in Gabriel's arms. He freaked out, howling as if he had been kicked, his small paws scrabbling at Gabe's t-shirt, climbing up and over Gabriel's shoulders. The surprised man released his hold on the puppy, twisting enough to make sure the little guy wouldn't fall flat onto the hard flooring from his shoulder height but managed to turn his torso enough so the fluffy puppy landed softly on the big armchair that faced away from the window and into the room. Sam was in a frenzy of fear needing to get away from the window and the huge space it overlooked, memories racing through his mind, one focus only; to find a safe place to hide and not be touched. Realizing he didn't know where to go in this place as it was all new he scampered along the wall turning back and forth pushing himself into the walk as if he wanted to disappear into it.  
“Whoa.... shhhh... hey little man?” Gabe said softly. “What's got you so spooked? Come here Sammy....” he continued slowly extending his hand towards he puppy. Sam had his tail between his hind legs, shivering still desperately feeling the need to flee and get away. He let out a low growl, nearly inaudible but definitely there more fear than aggression. 

Gabriel lifted both his hands slowly and placatingly. “Hey little guy, relax.... everything is okay. I'm not going to hurt you.” he stated gently, while slowly sitting down cross-legged so he came to be just across from the puppy. He wanted to do nothing but grab the little ball of fluff and keep him safe in his arms, stop him from shaking all over and to make those sad and pained little noises stop that kept pouring out of Sam. 

“See little guy... I'm just going to sit here. You're okay, nothing bad is going to happen here.” he cooed and held his hand out towards the still whimpering pup. He waited, placing his hand on the floor between them... there were about 10 inches separating puppy paws from his finger tips. He watched intently as the puppy curled even further in on himself the wide puppy eyes never leaving Gabe's hand as if worried he would be attacked by it. 

“How I wish you could talk to you little Sammich and have you tell me your story and what happened to you.” he muttered. “No tiny pup as small as you should have such fear triggers.” he continued with a sad look on his face. He noticed that Sam was watching his face intently when he spoke, as if outright listening. “Hey are you going to share your secrets with me little guy?” Gabe noticed that talking to Sam seemed to distract the little dog and so he continued, praising and comforting Sammy with words as best any human could. Just about ten minutes later he had a tired and exhausting Sammy dog fallen asleep in his lap. 

 

** 3 years later (we're back to the brunch invite here).** 

Today was a special day, it was Sam's 3rd anniversary of living with Gabe. A lot had changed since that day, when Gabe's younger brother gifted him with a stray puppy. 

After that freak out incident Gabriel figured out during the weeks that followed, that it was the height that Sam didn't do well with. So he had moved the all of Sam's toys and dog bed well away from the windows. Over time, Sam had realized there was no danger in him sitting by the window, basking in the sun, like a cat would do, whenever he had the chance. 

Throughout the years Gabe finished his internship and ended up working in another bakery as assistant store manager, pulling 4am to 12pm shifts Monday through Friday which allowed him to have ample of time with Sam every day. He'd also started developing his own recipes and was well on the way to publishing his own recipe book. 

They had developed a content and easy-going routine and Gabe was excited to celebrate Sam's 3rd birthday (since they didn't really know his actual birthday) with his brother and his boyfriend Dean. He'd been up since 4am as he would be on a workday to put together a feast of a brunch offering pancakes, crepes, french toast and as the piece de resistance made-from-scratch cinnamon rolls. All under the attentive eyes of Sammy who had grown into a beautiful dog. His coat a shiny dark chocolate brown with a white chin and chest, his body roughly the size of a shepherd and husky mixed together. His eyes however were what made him look so special, they retained their hazel colour, shifting from green to brown to blue depending on light influx. 

Once 9:40am rolled around, Gabe grabbed Sammy's leash and harness both in black and was surprised when his best friend was not excitedly waiting by the door already. “Hey Sammy, come on lazy bones. Let's go for a quick stroll. Dean and Cassie will be here in about 20 minutes.” Gabriel stood stock still, listening for the tell-tale sounds of paws and careful claws on the floor. But the apartment remained completely still. “Sammy!” he shouted a little louder. “If you're in the dog bone jar again....” he said amused and half-heated. Sammy did have voracious appetite and was known to get his snout into foods that weren't his. 

Gabriel remembered the day when Sammy polished off a plate full of chocolate cookies and was very poorly for it as dogs can't handle chocolate. A trip to the vet and a traumatized Sam later lead to cookies never being touched again since.

Gabriel systematically walked through the apartment, checking of Sam's favourite hiding places one after the other, what he found in the bedroom sent the simmering panic to the fore.

All he saw was a chocolate brown fuzzy tail not moving between his bed and the wall. A space he figured out just wide enough for Sam to squeeze into, a place he'd go to when he did something wrong or when he wasn't feeling well. He rounded the bottom of the bed and found Sam panting shallowly resting on his side. “Hey Sam-shine, are you ok?” he asked and all he got was a miserable whine, no tail thump nothing. 

“Hey little man, you not feeling good?” Gabe cooed. “I'm going to move the bed out so I can get to you okay?” I'll help you.... whatever you need.” he promised as if talking to another human being. He carefully pulled the bed away from the wall slowly and carefully, not wanting to spook the dog. But he needn't have worried, Sam remained completely still whimpering quietly as he lay there. 

Sam felt gentle hands running down first his head and then all over his body, each leg and ultimately along his tail. Probing and pressing fingertips gently assessing his well-being through touch. “OK Sammy, I'm going to lift you onto the bed okay little man?” Gabe announced after assuring himself that Sam appeared to not be injured or in pain in any way. He tried to react to Gabe's pets, push his head and body towards the affection but his limbs felt like lead and he felt just so exhausted and he felt entirely too warm all over. He was scared, could barely move and just didn't know what was going on. He wished Dean was here to tell him everything would be okay. Over the past years he was happy enough to have both his brother Dean and Castiel's new boyfriend also named Dean. He connected with them both equally it seemed since human Dean smelled the same as his brother. Sam could never compare scents side by side to compare the two scents, as human Dean never visited with dog Dean. He wondered if human Dean didn't like dogs a couple of times but decided that could not be possible, his brother lived with Castiel after all and so did boyfriend Dean. In the end he knew he couldn't really trust his dog nose all that much, having never learned how to use it properly. 

Sam and Dean had been kept in a scent free, according to human standards, but to their canine nasal abilities it was an environment so sterile and chemically neutralized it hampered their ability to scent each other properly. He didn't understand why his brother never came around with human Dean and Castiel. But Sam had come to love Gabe as much as his own brother, not to mention had started to enjoy his doggy friends at the dog park on Saturday mornings a lot. 

Gabe carefully but with sure hands lifted the dog that had come to mean the world to him and placed him gingerly onto the soft fleece blanket. He could not believe the heat he felt. He knew, having learned absolutely everything he could about dogs, that dogs ran a little warmer in body temperature but this was beyond normal. “Sheesh what is going on with you Sammy, you feel like you're running a fever.” he said miserably. He wracked his brain for things that Sammy could have been exposed to. Gabriel had removed all foods toxic to dogs from his kitchen even his beloved macadamia nuts were only in use at work. “I'll be right back little guy. I'm going to grab some things to cool you down. I'll be just a few minutes.” Gabriel said to Sam a gentle stroke down his back. Sammy whimpered in return not really giving Gabriel any assurance that he'd heard or understood or was even aware of what was happening. He raced through the kitchen grabbing a couple of clean kitchen towels, a bag of ice cubes a big bowl which he filled up halfway with cold tap water and on top of all that he balanced Sam's water bowl. He deposited everything on the bed-side table next to a barely moving Sam, save for his rib cage lifting up and down breathing. Sam sprawled himself out on his tummy, stretching each leg far away from his body, his snout resting on the cool blanket. He saw Gabriel deposit a bunch of things next him on the bed and then watched his human pull out his phone. 

“Cas?” Gabe exclaimed. “Yeah we are still on but can you please hurry, there is something wrong with Sam.” Sam heard Cas' mumbled voice in answer and Gabe frowning before he replied. “No he's still a dog. What kind of question is that Cas?! Please get here fast I'm freaking out.” Gabriel admitted. “Yes I'll make sure the door is unlocked.” Gabe set the phone down, poured the bowl with water full of ice cubes and dunked one of the kitchen towels into the bowl to soak it. He wrung it out and rubbed it once all over Sam, who let out a sound that sounded like relief. The cool droplets of water that trickled down to his skin were like heaven. 

Ultimately Gabriel covered up all four of Sam's paws with the soaked towel and ran off to go unlock the door for his brother and boyfriend. To his utter relief he saw Dean and Cas coming around the corner from the elevator down his hallway as he unlocked the door. Gabriel ran to his brother and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Please help me Cas, he's .... he's not moving. He's so hot and I don't know what to do.” Gabriel pleaded the knot in his throat finally giving way and turning into tears streaking down his cheeks freely. “Hey .. hey big brother... calm down.” Castiel soothed, his arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist, his chin resting on the shorter man's head. “He'll be just fine, let me and Dean have a look okay?” “Ok.” Gabe agreed tearfully. 

Gabriel disappeared into his apartment Dean hot on his heels Castiel following a short distance behind locking the door behind them. Gabriel sunk down on the bed slowly, trying to not jostle Sam. He grabbed the towel and gently started rubbing the cool fabric around Sam's ears. “He.. he's boiling hot... I'm 'm trying to get the temperature down.” Gabriel explained to Dean who crouched next to Sam on the far side of the bed. “Hey Sammy, what's going on little brother, is it time to shift?” Dean whispered quietly right into Sam's ear. Dean moved back a little and saw hazel eyes lock with his and for a second he thought he saw recognition quickly followed by confusion.

Sam's mind was reeling, why did human Dean call him brother and what did shifting mean. “Just go with it Sammy, let it happen.” Dean continued whispering in the soothing deep voice he had. Sam whine pittifully, not knowing what to make of the instructions he was being given. For the millionth time Dean hated the fact that he hadn't explained this whole experience to Sam before. He thought he had good reasons for doing so, but now he wasn't so sure. He wanted Sammy to be able to grow up as a care-free pup. 

“Gabe can I talk to you for a second?” Castiel asked. Him and Dean had had a silent exchange that Gabe was blissfully unaware of with Dean indicating to Castiel that the transformation was imminent. “But... but Sammy he ... he needs me.” “Dean's going to stay with his little brother, just give me 5 minutes brother please, this is important.” Castiel said in response and grabbed his brother's arm gently. It didn't take much until he had a side full of Gabe against himself and he steered them both into the living room and closed the bedroom door behind them.

As soon as the Novak brothers were out of sight, Dean laid down beside Sammy. “Listen to me Sammy, you are not just a puppy, you are a skinwalker like me. We have many forms we can take but you are do to do your first shift, that's why you are so hot, it's your body getting ready for the first change. Think long limbs, arms, hands, long torso and body. That is all you will need to do in the future think about the body or self you want to be and it will happen.” Dean held his brother's dog face in both hands his face so sincere, concerned and imploring. Sam was confused, what was Dean talking about. He wasn't human, he was a dog, he'd be a dog for the rest of his life, he must have just eaten something wrong. 

“Sammy please listen to me. I didn't tell you any of this because I wanted to give you time to get to know Gabe and to be a puppy without the pressures of humanity bearing down on you too soon. But you need to do this, it will be easier if you help it along mentally.” Sam dragged his snout out of Dean's gentle grip, hiding away behind his paws. He didn't want to have this conversation, he always liked Cas' boyfriend but clearly he was demented or delusional there was no such thing as people that switched from dog to human and back. When he felt Dean's hands return, he growled lowly and the effort that took was immense. “Let me show you Sammy. Please little pup, please look at me okay?” Dean asked. Dean waited patiently, worry and guilt permeating his mind about not having explained things to Sam sooner, hoping he could help his baby brother through this. After a long 30 seconds or so, he finally saw the beautiful hazel eyes peeking up at him. “OK buddy just watch me okay? This is how you do it, think yourself into a human, you were born to do this.” Sammy focused on Dean intently. 

Dean knelt up on the bed, took off his shirt and then stood up briefly to take off his pants. Sam didn't understand why Dean would get ready to go to bed. He'd seen Gabriel take off his clothes so many times, the sight of a naked human was not new but never was it Dean. “Ugh this is way more awkward fro me than you pup.” Dean muttered but Sam could hear him just fine. He lifted his head and did curious head tilt watching as Dean was fully naked and back on the bed again lying on his side covering his privates with his hands. “Are you watching? I'll go into dog form and then we can transform back together.” Dean stated confidently, brushing a palm lightly across Sam's head. 

The air started to shimmer around Dean, as he morphed from his human form into his dog form right in front of Sam's eyes. Sam's mind could not process what he was seeing and he scrabbled to his feet and away from Dean, as far away as he could, tail between his legs, shaking like a leaf pressed up against he headboard of the bed. Realizing then that he was as cornered as can be by doing so, he was howling and whimpering intermittently so very scared, watching the big husky like dog turn his sad green eyes around to Sam, sitting down making himself as small as physically possible, nuzzle shoved right into the bedspread, paws folded in under his body, making himself look as non-threatening as possible. “Dean?” Sam's mind reached out the way he and Dean always talked. “Yes Sammy.” Dean responded immediately. “But but I'm a dog.... how is this possible?” Sam queried. “We are dogs yes but also humans, we are what they call skinwalkers. We have the ability to shift between animal and human form at will. You are my little brother and have the same ability.” Dean explained patiently. Sammy mulled that over in his head for a bit. “So .... so I could be Gabriel's boyfriend? He ... he often says he wishes I was human so I could be his boyfriend. Dean can I?” Sam asked excited energy coming off him in waves. “Yes Sammy you can.” It was at that moment that the door to the bedroom banged open, Gabriel spilling into the room, Castiel at his heels. “Sammy?” Gabe asked..... “Is it ...?” and that is when his words failed him as he spotted Dean, Cas' dog on the bed crouched down low in front of a happy Sam. Sam's tail was thumping so hard it was louder than anything in the room. Dean shifted towards his little brother guarding him with his body much like he used to when they were kids. But Sam half clambered over Dean's body and yipped and barked happily at Gabe. Dean understood everything loud and clear. “I can be your boyfriend Gabe, we can be boyfriends together.” Sam said. Of course those words never reached either of the Novak brothers as they could not understand a dog's barking. Dean only could while in dog form. “Sammy.” Dean said quietly to Sam and found his little brother nuzzle his neck and looking at him. “Wanna try this? Do it with me, think of having a human form, feet, hands just like Gabe and Cas, think and focus really hard on it and about it.” Sam tried, thought of his legs getting longer and of having fingers and thumbs instead paws. He felt his body heat up a little more and felt the air blur around himself and then it started; a feeling of being pulled apart in many directions, his skin taut but getting larger as his bones and organs re-adjusted, it was somewhat painful but just a very strange sensation overall. As it were he found himself half covering his very human brother and his legs awkwardly sprawled out behind himself on the bed, feet bumping into the headboard but decidedly human. Gabe just stood there staring, before his eyes rolled up and he folded in half right where he stood. Castiel was able to grab him and direct his fall onto the foot of the bed so he wouldn't face plant on the hardwood floors. Cas deposited his brother onto the bed, lifting his legs up so he came to lie perpendicular to the length of the bed. He was glad it was a king-sized bed as between the two naked brothers and his own there wasn't a whole lot of space left. 

“You're heavy Sammy. What did Gabe feed you, you grew like a weed.” he joked, jabbing gently at Sammy's ribs. Sam didn't really have any idea how to control or move his arms and legs properly and the absence of a tail perturbed him more than he thought it would. “De?” he said in a quiet voice. “Heya Sammy.” Dean said and smiled at him brightly. The smile that Sam always loved about Cas' boyfriend. No his brother his brain helpfully corrected him. “How does it feel Sammy? Can you move?” Dean enquired. Sam looked down at his own arms, legs and feet willing them to move and found that they would and did, he shimmied off of his brother and moved up to Gabriel's unconscious form. “Is.... is he going to be OK?” he said looking up at Cas who knelt by the bed. “Yes Sam, he will be just fine. He's just never seen a dog turn into a human being. It was a bit much for him.” Cas explained matter-of-factually. “Oh.... I didn't mean to scare him....” Sam said dejectedly, feeling self-conscious about his gangly new human body. “Hey ... hey Sammy... no no no, none of that little brother. You are perfect just the way you are and I'm sure Gabe will think the same when he wakes up. Sometimes when something is too much for a human brain it shuts the body down to recover. He will wake up any moment, you'll see.” he said rubbing his hand soothingly through Sam's mop of hair that reached well below his ears. 

“Here you go Dean.” Cas said handing Dean his clothes. “Sammy, I believe these should fit you. The pants may be a little short in the leg but trust me it will be easier on Gabe if you guys aren't both completely naked when he comes to.” Castiel said a small smile making the corner of his lips quirk. “I know you wouldn't mind Cassie.” Dean said eyebrows wiggling, for a moment forgetting his 3.5 or rather 19.5 year old brother in the room. It was all a bit of a mind-fuck when you thought about it. Sammy wasn't an early bloomer as Dean had thought he'd be. 

Dean got dressed swiftly, watching his little brother struggle to figure out what to do with the sweatpants and hoodie Cas had passed him. “Here Sammy let me help you. Come on get up on two feet it will be easier that way.” Dean instructed, not in the least phased by seeing his brother naked, they had spent their youngest years as dogs together never wearing any clothes. Sam pushed himself up off the bed, making to stand on his long, really long legs and promptly fell back down on this backside. “Whoa okay lean on me Sam you'll need to learn how to walk on two legs, the balancing thing isn't exactly the same as on four paws.” Dean said laughing and grabbing his little brother around his waist. “Here gimme Dean.” Cas said making grabby hands at the sweatpants. “One foot then the other Sam.” Cas instructed as he held the sweatpants down at Sam's feet who gingerly with much leaning into his big brother lifted first his left then his right foot. Cas pulled the pants up and above Sam's hips and cinched the waist band tight making a neat knot. He then grabbed the hoodie, instructing Sam to sit down again. Dean went with him a comforting palm on Sam's lower back. “You're doing good Sam. Trust me I know it feels weird to cover up your body first time around.” Dean said, able to relate. Cas had wrangled Sam's long arms into the hoodie and as anticipated the sleeves were on the short side. Sam rubbed his arms through the fabric and decided he actually liked the feeling. He also noticed that his body wasn't boiling up anymore. “I ..... I like it Dean. It fee ... feels cozy?” Sam said smiling at both his brother and Cas bringing out the most adorable dimples on his cheeks. “Glad you do Sammy.” Dean said truthfully. 

“So Cas what do you think, leave Gabe to wake up alone and find us or stay with him in here?” Dean asked, knowing Cas would know best what his brother would need. “Let's make use of this king size bed and give this TV a try.” Cas replied without much thinking, knowing his brother to be as tactile and social as human beings came. While Dean and Cas figured all that out, Sam had proceeded to the bottom half of the bed and grabbed somewhat clumsily at Gabe, pulling him up against his front while he pretty much butt walked back up to the headboard until his back was against the padded wood panel of the headboard, Gabriel tucked snugly between his long stretched out legs. Gabriel being substantially shorter than Sam in human form, laid there with his head resting comfortably against Sam's chest and shoulder. Dean settled in immediately to Sam's right with Cas much in the same position as Gabe was right then with Cas spreading a soft blanket over all of them. Cas surfed the channels for a bit until they landed on a channel showing the Disney movie Frozen and Sam yipped excitedly, which pretty much made up everyone's mind. Sam asked a lot of questions not understanding some of the references of course on account of only being 3.5 years old so to speak and not having had time to learn or be human in any way. “Dang Sammy, I can't believe you're taller than me.” Dean said conversationally. “Is ... is that a problem?” Sam asked hesitantly,not sure what to think of his brother's statement. In dog form the two were nearly identical in size, Dean slightly bigger on account of muscle mass. “No Sammy, but calling you little brother doesn't seem to fit right anymore.” Dean mused, smiling at his brother with nothing but love in his eyes. “Oh OK.” Sam said. Dean saw that Sam was holding on to Gabriel as if he still had paws. 

“Hey Sammy, do this, you got five super useful digits now on each hand.” Dean said running his fingers gently through Gabe's hair and showing Sam to curl his fingers, holding onto Gabe rather than just pawing at him. Sam copied the motion and got a soft sigh from Gabe for his troubles. “Shh... Gabe you are good, you.... you are safe and.... and not lonely anymore.” Sam stuttered out still not used to using his human vocal cords and shaping words with his teeth, mouth and tongue. Both Cas and Dean glanced over at Sammy after that statement, glassy eyed as they could see the devotion and love with which Sam took care of Gabe who remained completely dead to the world and who looked so very small in Sam's arms, leaning against his broad shoulders as he was. After a few more minutes, Gabriel snuffled quietly and turned himself around folding his arms around Sam's rib cage. Sam lifted his arms not really sure what to make of it all. Dean demonstrated on Cas how you hugged someone just like that and Sam grinned at him happily pulling Gabe in against his chest and up a little bit so the smaller man's face came to rest on Sam's shoulder. Gabe curling his legs up and in, despite not being awake yet. Then Sam held one of his large palms against the back of Gabriel's head in a gesture of such comfort and appreciation. 

Gabe was dreaming, he dreamt that his dog of 3 years had just turned into a very very large stunningly gorgeous young man in front of his eyes, tumbling in a pile of naked limbs with his brother's dog who also just morphed into Dean Cassie's boyfriend of 3 years. He also dreamed that he was snuggled and hugged tightly in strong arms but as he analyzed the fact that he was dreaming, the realization dawned that he was actually in that weird state between being conscious and asleep at the same time. There was a warm comforting weight against the back of his head, pressing him gently into the warm body he was hugging and practically lying upon. It was when his brain put these strands of thoughts together that he decided he needed to wake up and pronto. The hand on his head was rubbing gently. Whoever was holding him was one hell of a cuddler and it felt amazing to be held like this. The person holding him was also massively larger than him, more muscle, broader torso and all. He slowly blinked his eyes open and was greeted with a partial face full of hair and looking at a strong long column of someone's throat. He slowly turned his head the other way plastering his cheek against the shoulder he was resting on.

He saw a sleeping Dean with an equally asleep Cas curled up between his legs next to him and he thought they looked so peaceful. When it occurred to him that he had no idea whose arms he was held in. He felt safe, loved and cherished. He uncurled his arms from around the very firm torso he'd been wrapped around, recognizing Cas' university sweater immediately. What the heck, his brain supplied helpfully. “Hey ... Gabe.” someone said above him and he felt the voice rumble through the chest he was still leaning on. His name enunciated carefully as if the person was saying it for the first time. Gabriel pushed himself up a bit and slightly out of the embrace to be able to look at the man who had spoken and found two gorgeous hazel eyes looking at him a hesitant but beautiful smile with dimples, god the man had dimples, directed at him. It was in the eyes and when things clicked into place in Gabe's brain he knew without a doubt it had not been a dream. “Sammy?” Gabe said.... “little man, not so little no more.” he added jestingly. Sammy grinned at him dimples deepening substantially, his hazel eyes gleaming with happiness. “Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed more confidently and grabbed his human back against his chest. “You will not be lonely any anymore now.” he said almost sadly. Gabe returned the hug enthusiastically. He couldn't believe his luck and he just simply didn't think he was quite with it. Such things did not happen or exist in the real world. 

“Welcome back brother.” Cas said chuckling. “Yes Sam can shift from dog to human and so can Dean. You are awake and it's all real.” he deadpanned as if it were a really good joke but the laughter never came. “Huh.” Gabe said, “So how long have you known?” Cas looked away sheepishly it had always been a bit of a disagreement between him and Dean whether or not they should fill their respective brothers in or not. All in all though Cas had to agree it worked out wonderfully. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you IceFemme for coming up with this AU in the first place.  
> I'm thinking of writing an explicit one-shot in this AU .... because Sabriel!!
> 
> And I'd also like to explore where Dean and Sam came from and where they escaped from before Cas picked them up.


End file.
